Imaginarium
by Ceiphied Knight
Summary: Emma knew what she was supposed to do. Or, at least she thought she did. Turns out, her parents' love wasn't the only love needed to break the curse. FTL isn't all happiness, though, when Henry starts receiving threats. Rumbelle/post-curse.
1. A dream emporium

**IMAGINARIUM**

****_"A painter on the shore_

_Imagined all the world_

_Within the snowflake on his palm._

_Unframed by poetry_

_A canvas of awe_

_Planet Earth falling back into the stars..."_

* * *

><p>Storybrooke, Maine was already a town destined for destruction. However, none of its inhabitants had any idea that the destruction would be wild, wanton and strangely beautiful.<p>

Lightning bolts slashed across the sky, illuminating the streets below. The townsfolk, once ordinary people with lackluster and loveless lives, were beginning to remember everything. Despite the coming storm, or apocalypse or whatever name the disaster would come be known by, people flooded the streets in droves.

Hurricane force winds picked up, whipping Belle's once pristine sundress around her legs almost painfully.

The name Belle had come to her, suddenly. Her false name, Margie French, disappeared on the wind like so much confetti.

With the name, came other memories. A dark castle in the snow-covered mountains. An enigmatic man who hid behind equal parts farce and bullshit. A chipped teacup. A kiss.

Rejection. Pain.

Belle shook the thoughts from her head, because this was no time for self pity. The memories of her life in Storybrooke were few, since she had only recently been released from a dark basement of nightmares. Kept there by an Evil Queen who was now trying to fulfill a curse that had gotten away from her.

Belle knew this to be true, because in another life she had been locked away in an equally cold and cruel room by the Queen. But her ears and intuition were sharp, and she had known a curse was coming. She'd heard the whispered words of the guards and maids.

She had tried calling out for him back then, but he'd never come. Belle knew, from the very depths of her soul, that he would have come if he was able. Someone had made him unable. She oftentimes found herself wondering if she had stolen some of his special brand of magic with their single kiss.

Terror seized Belle's heart as she remembered the very real battle between two sworn enemies. Enemies who, if Belle's few Storybrooke memories were any indication, were done pretending to play nice.

"When the final battle begins, I want you to stay in the house. There's a tornado shelter…I'm nothing if not well-prepared," he'd told her with his gruff accented voice (much deeper than she remembered) and the same lop-sided smirk she recognized from their other life.

He'd explained as much as he could, right before all hell broke loose. It was a lot for Belle (or Margie, then) to grasp without having yet regained her proper memories. But now it all seemed more logical than fantastic. She was always one to be brave, and no amount of beatings or years locked away in the dark could rid her of that bravery.

Plus, she was never really one to listen to him, anyway.

She bolted from the house, pushing her way through the throngs of people in a sea of chaos.

He had wanted to keep her safe, after finally finding her again. She understood that, now.

He was trying to protect her. Both times.

But he would be in the dead center of this battle, and this time she was determined to be the one doing the protecting.

As she ran through the streets, the hail began. Large chunks of ice hit her straight in the face, stinging her nose and cheeks.

Still, she ran.

As the small town of Storybrooke dissolved all around them and revealed the beginnings of trees and mountains and castles, Belle ran.

* * *

><p>Before she had made it halfway across town, to the Mayor's house, everything changed.<p>

She found herself back in the Dark Castle, but she had no idea why. It was not the last place she had been before the curse.

The formal dining room which housed Rumplestiltskin's collection, and where they had once shared many meals and cups of tea (he'd always favored that damned chipped cup) was empty, save for the long mahogany table in the center.

There were no chairs, no scrolls on the wall, no china cabinet, no spinning wheel. No collection. Nothing.

Belle felt something hit her on the top of her head.

"Wha…?" She looked down and saw the two creepy dolls that she had always hated to dust.

Looking up, she saw their origin. There was no roof on the Dark Castle, and Belle found herself understanding.

"Everything's still changing…" she muttered, feeling quite mad.

She shook it off. Steeling herself and squaring her shoulders, Belle waited for some actual useful items to fall. Items that might help her save Rumplestiltskin.

She didn't have to wait long.

First came the clatter of metal from the various suits of armor that the Dark One kept around. Whether for decoration or some other purpose, Belle had no idea. All she knew was that he had a couple of full suits on display in the dining room and the foyer. One of them was likely to have at least a breast plate and gauntlets to fit her.

Belle jumped out of the way as more metal rained down from the sky. Picking through the odds and ends, she managed to fashion a very meager bit of armor for herself.

Once she had a weapon, she'd be able to go.

Belle closed her eyes and tasted the magic swirling around her. Tasted him in the air.

A sharp thud sounded next to her as something struck the table.

Belle's eyes snapped open and her mouth gaped at the last object to have fallen from the sky.

And she was glad it had missed her by a couple of feet.

The blade was long but wildly curved, and as Belle approached the weapon she saw it inscribed with a name.

His name.

The blade must have been very sharp because it had embedded itself quite nicely into the dining table.

Belle grasped the handle and wrenched the dagger free. Holding it close to her face, she read his name over and over. He had told her, once, that names granted you power. She hoped that maybe she was borrowing a little of his for the battle to come.

She ran a thumb over the blade and didn't even flinch as blood quickly ran over the metal surface. It was sharp, indeed.

Clutching the dagger to her chest, Belle whispered a single prayer to him.

"Stay safe. I'm coming."

* * *

><p>He heard her. His heart pounded in his chest and he had to fight every fiber of his being to keep from going to her.<p>

She had the dagger, and she had commanded nothing but his safety. His Belle was back.

Enough of Storybrooke had faded away that Mr. Gold had transformed back into Rumplestiltskin, but he still found himself at a slight disadvantage.

As the Savior looked on, her arms wrapped tightly around her child, Rumplestiltskin was on his knees in front of the Queen.

He looked up at Evil, and willed the grimace on his face into a smug smile.

"Miss Swan?" he called out, his voice high and unfamiliar to his ears after nearly three decades. "Any time now, dearie!"

Emma's expression was unusually horrified for the normally unflappable Sheriff. When the mysterious and cold Mr. Gold had shifted into an imp with grayish-gold skin and unfathomable eyes, and had immediately flung his cane away as if it had personally offended him, she had nearly fainted.

But Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince James, did not faint. Especially not when her son was in danger.

Regina circled the three of them. She'd gotten the upper hand just before Gold had transformed, using the confusion and his lack of power to her advantage.

In the Queen's hand was a single vial of poison which could eat through the skin and bones of any woman or man. She held it above Rumplestiltskin's head and shrieked, "Once step closer, _Savior, _and your precious ally Mr. Gold will be nothing but a fleeting nightmare memory! This poison, like your world's acid, will even work on the likes of him!"

Emma looked from the Queen to the strange man, and then back again.

The smile on the Dark One's face did not waver.

Emma rose, slowly, fighting every instinct in her body to stay and protect Henry. She still had her gun and three rounds.

They would have to do.

Emma raised her weapon and aimed it at the Queen's head, taking a single step forward.

"Drop the poison, Regina," Emma ordered, her voice strong and sure.

"Gladly!" the Queen answered, almost giddily. Her hand tilted, and the liquid began to run from the vial, ever closer to Rumplestiltskin. If nothing else, she was satisfied to finally be rid of that thorn in her side.

Suddenly, Regina yelped. Her face contorted into a grimace of pain. Her dark eyes went wide.

She fell forward, landing on her own poison and breaking the glass casing. As the poison ran out and pooled underneath her body, Regina Mills…the Evil Queen…began to dissolve almost as quickly as Storybrooke had.

Everything was strangely quiet.

Three sets of eyes looked up in surprise.

Belle…or Margie French (as Emma and Henry had known her) stood above the Queen's disappearing body. She was clad in what looked to be mismatched men's armor and was clutching the handle of a long dagger so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

Rumplestiltskin rose, slowly, and approached the beautiful girl. Her sky blue eyes were wide and manic.

Emma kept the gun raised, just in case. Just until she knew for sure that the girl would not be a threat.

"Gold!" the Sheriff called out, still unsure of which fairytale character he was supposed to be. If she didn't find out tonight, she made a mental note to ask Henry about it.

He waved a dismissive hand at the blonde woman and focused on his Belle.

"Belle," saying her real name was like breathing, "It's all right, love. It's over." She didn't move as he gently removed the dagger from her vice-like grip.

Finally, her eyes came into focus and took in her True Love, finally standing before her. He was safe. They were all safe, now.

"Oh, Rumplestiltskin, how I've missed you!" the girl cried out, flinging her arms around the neck of the former pawnbroker.

"Rumplestiltskin," Emma muttered, confusion apparent in her voice.

Henry shrugged, "Makes sense. I don't know why I had such a hard time figuring it out…"

Without turning around, the imp giggled insanely and said, "Because I didn't want you to figure it out, dearie!"

Instead of being afraid, Henry just grinned.

Belle finally released her hold on her love and looked up into his face, her eyes shining. "Now that I remember, I'm actually quite annoyed with you for keeping me in the dark…"

Rumplestiltskin opened his mouth to explain, but Belle placed a finger upon his lips to stop him.

"…However," she continued, "I understand now why you did."

"Excuse me!" Emma Swan called out, forcing the lovers to finally acknowledge her.

"Yes, Sheriff?" said Rumplestiltskin, and Emma frowned at his ability to make two words sound so condescending. Same old Gold, after all.

"I thought _I _was supposed to be the savior here?" Emma continued. "I thought I would be the one to ultimately kill the Evil Queen?"

The imp grinned such a knowing grin that Emma nearly wanted to smack it right off his face. Holding Belle's hand and leading her with him, he approached the Savior and her child.

"I never said you'd have to kill the Queen, did I." It was not a question.

Emma's frown somehow deepend.

"I believe you've been told that you are the Savior brought to Storybrooke to break the curse. And so you did. With your arrival, time began moving again. People began to remember, little by little. They began to realize that their lives had been empty until you joined us and shook things up!" With the last three words, Rumplestiltskin flitted his free hand around, as if to punctuate some kind of point.

Emma looked at him, disbelieving. Then she looked to the beautiful girl standing next to him, who had not released his gray and mottled hand, and gave her a look which clearly said, 'Is this guy for real?'

Belle just smiled brightly and shrugged her shoulders.

Emma had always thought that love was weird, but this took the cake.

"Anyway," Rumplestiltskin went on, finally releasing his love's hand and gesturing to her, "You did exactly what you were meant to do, Miss Swan. And my lovely Belle did what she was meant to do."

Suddenly, lowering his voice and his bravado, the Dark One looked thoughtfully at both Emma and Henry.

"I thank you both for your service," he finally said.

Then, in a puff of dark smoke, he and Belle were both gone.

**THE END?**


	2. the sharpest thorn on your vine

**INTERTWINED**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SMUT WARNING! M-RATED STUFF AHEAD!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Welcome home," Belle said with a smirk while attempting a clumsy curtsy in her mismatched armor.<p>

Rumplestiltskin smiled at her; really and truly smiled, and cocked his head to one side as if she was the most confusing creature he'd ever seen.

It wasn't far from the truth.

"Belle," he said, softly, his fingers ghosting over her cheek.

Belle lifted her hand and laced her fingers with his.

"It's over," he said, never taking his eyes off the beauty before him.

Belle smiled back and opened her mouth to respond, but Rumplestiltskin stopped her.

"One last order of magical business," he said, and they were suddenly transported from the dining hall to a large bed with dark purple silk sheets and a canopy of matching gauze.

Belle's cumbersome armor was gone, replaced with a white nightshift that was so soft and fragile that it was translucent. Rumplestiltskin lounged next to her in a loose gold tunic and his trademark leather pants.

Belle loved those pants.

"My, my," Belle teased, "this is some order of business. Whatever do you have in mind for this evening, good sir?"

Without a word, but with a hunger burning in his eyes that threatening to set the whole castle ablaze, Rumplestiltskin leaned over her and placed a heated kiss to her throat.

Belle threw her head back and couldn't quite repress the very unladylike moan that escaped her lips.

Ever so gently, the Dark One ran his right hand lazily over her abdomen, and then lower, casting his final spell.

Belle's eyes were questioning, but he simply smirked at her and said, "so it doesn't hurt."

Then he captured her lips in a kiss so full of passion and longing that it sent her head spinning.

She had no time to question him. No time to remember that a kiss was what broke apart their world three decades earlier.

When he pulled back, eyes the color of milk chocolate looked back at her.

Belle's smile could have lit up the entire Enchanted Forest.

"An ordinary man?" she whispered, one eyebrow arching up.

"That's me," he said, his voice hoarse with emotion. He looked just as he had as Mr. Gold, minus the gold tooth and the straight hair.

But none of that had ever mattered to Belle. Even if he was orange and covered in purple polka-dots, she was certain she would still love him just the same.

"I forgot about the leg, though," Rumplestiltskin went on, wincing a bit and shifting his weight almost entirely to his left leg.

Belle stroked his cheek and whispered, "here, let me."

Before he even knew what was happening, the formerly most terrifying creature in all the lands was flat on his back with a tiny (though ferocious) woman straddling him around the waist.

Rumplestiltskin looked up at his Belle like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He could see every curve of her petite body through the gown he had magicked for her, and his hands grasped her small waist.

Belle grinned down at him and ran her clever little hands up underneath his tunic. He was thin but had an underlying strength, which Belle could feel in the muscles moving underneath her fingers.

"I need to start feeding you better," she quipped while yanking up the shirt and throwing it across the room in one swift motion.

Rumplestiltskin let out what could only be described as a squeak of surprise, and felt his cheeks flush. Truth be told, he hadn't been with a woman since his wife…and he'd lost track of exactly how long that had been. When she'd left, he'd focused entirely on raising Baelfire to the best of his ability. He knew no other woman would want an old, lame coward with a son by another woman.

While he had never truly stopped being that man…the man who ran from the war because he didn't want to leave his son fatherless…he had lost sight of a great many things.

But he'd had thirty years to imagine being like this with Belle. Even when he'd thought her dead, there had been nights he'd awaken from dreams of her. Dreams where her lips tasted like raspberries and her smile was like a beacon of hope that even the broken Mr. Gold had to believe in.

Once they were reunited, had the curse not broken when it had, he had no doubt that he would have eventually allowed Belle into this very same situation; despite the fact she would have probably been called a gold-digger and a tramp and all manner of nasty things by the townspeople. And he would have been a lecherous cradle-robber.

Well, nothing new there. As Mr. Gold, he had grown accustomed to the things people said about him under their breath. But he would have hated for Belle to live with the shame, all because of him.

…To hell with those people, he would have married her in front of the entire lot of them. Let them talk.

But the curse _had _broken, and he had nothing left to give her except the pieces that were left of him.

She'd had his heart for a very long time. If she'd not forgiven him, he gladly would have let her cut it out with his own dagger and hold it in her hands.

"Take it," he would have said, "it was already yours."

His eyes traced every inch of the beauty atop him. He marveled at the milky white skin of her legs, so shapely and indelicately wrapped around his torso. Running his hands down from her waist, then past her hips, he stopped at her thighs and hiked up her shift so that he could feel skin on skin.

Belle's eyes fluttered closed as he touched her, and she absently ground her core into his growing erection.

"Belle," he said, very softly. "I'm afraid I'm not…I don't want you to be…disappointed."

Belle's eyes opened, and blue pools as deep as any ocean stared straight through him.

"You silly, foolish man," she said, leaning down and capturing his lips in another heated kiss.

No more words were spoken. Rumplestiltskin gripped her ass as she laid over him, and arched up into her center.

Belle gasped into his mouth, her eyes nearly rolling back into her head as she pulled away and sat up again. He could not have pictured a more erotic sight.

Reaching for the bottom of her nightgown, Belle pulled it up over her head and tossed it away. Rumplestiltskin swallowed hard as her breasts were finally revealed to him. They were pert and perfect, and he couldn't keep himself from reaching up and touching them.

As he kneaded Belle's silky flesh and pulled at her nipples, eliciting little moans from his lover, she was busy trying to remove his pants.

He could tell she was getting frustrated, so he ceased his ministrations just long enough to pull the pants off, himself, and fling them to join the rest of their clothing.

Belle took him in, all of him, and smiled. He was utterly adorable in every way.

He was already hard and ready for her, so she raised herself up onto her knees and positioned herself over him.

Lowering down, she took him inside and it was as natural as breathing. Her clever love had made sure that she would experience no pain from losing her maidenhead.

A long, low moan escaped her throat. Rumplestiltskin gasped as Belle began moving right away, setting the pace.

"That's right," he whispered, "do whatever feels good."

Belle's movements were unpracticed, obviously, so he finally grabbed her ass again with both hands and began thrusting up to meet her. Soon, they sat the pace together.

He knew he wouldn't last long, and the thought distressed him. But it had been so long, and she was so unbelievably hot and wet around him. However, she seemed pretty close to the edge already. He decided he could hold out for a bit longer, if only to feel her come apart.

More moans and soon chants, ("oh, gods!") began escaping Belle's beautiful mouth, and Rumplestiltskin grinned. She was laying completely atop him, her head just under his chin, with her eyes tightly closed and her mouth hanging open as she gasped. He began moving faster and pushing deeper inside of her, and finally felt her inner walls tremble and squeeze out the last of his self-control.

Without uttering a single real word (though Belle perhaps did get out part of his name) they came together. He spilled his seed inside of her, and in the back of his mind it occurred to him that, as an ordinary man, maybe they could have a child.

They had a chance, now. A real chance. A real life together. A little one, equal parts both of them (though more of her, he hoped) who would be their pride and joy. He or she would learn to read whole books by the age of three, and would learn how to spin. Though perhaps not gold…they already had plenty of that laying around.

Panting, covered in a film of sweat, Belle rolled off of him but stayed snuggled up against his side.

"That was brilliant," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Careful," he said, his tone light. "You'll give me an unrealistic ego."

Belle laughed. "You already had that, before."

Rumplestiltskin laughed. "Indeed, I suppose I did."

Belle's delicate hand fluttered over her stomach and she seemed to be thinking the same thing he had been.

"Rum," she said, "do you suppose…maybe we could have a little one in the future?"

She had never shortened his name before, but he decided he quite liked it. But only coming from her.

"The future?" he repeated, a smile forming. "Why wait?"

With that, he leaned over and captured her mouth once again.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. a cruel world

**A CRUEL WORLD**

* * *

><p><em>The oneshot turned into a twoshot…and has now turned into a story! Sorry for the shortish chapter, but reviews are loved!<em>

* * *

><p><em>"The tricky thing<em>

_Is yesterday we were just children_

_Playing soldiers_

_Just pretending_

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings…"_

* * *

><p>When Emma blew into the Dark Castle like a force of nature, Rumplestiltskin wasn't even surprised.<p>

"Good day, Princess," he said, not even bothering to look up from his wheel. He no longer spun straw into gold, but he still spun. He still liked to watch the wheel. Old habits were notoriously hard for him to break.

Emma gaped at him. "You…you're normal!"

"Observant as always, your highness," Rumplestiltskin replied, still not looking at her. Another habit that he had secretly missed was giving the former Sheriff a hard time.

Emma opened her mouth again, but was interrupted by Belle rushing in and sprinting across the room to sweep her into a huge hug.

"Emma!" the young woman squealed, and all Emma saw was chestnut curls kissed auburn by the sunlight streaming in from large windows.

After Belle's enthusiastic hug, Emma lightly pushed back on the younger woman and gasped.

"Belle, you're…_very_ pregnant!"

Belle's cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink, and she smiled.

Emma looked between her friend and Rumplestiltskin. The former Dark One had finally stopped spinning and was watching them. Or, more precisely, watching Belle. Emma knew the look. Full of pride and protectiveness, and the slightest bit of possessiveness.

Emma counted backwards in her head and said, "The curse was broken less than six months ago, you two have certainly been busy!"

Rumplestiltskin stood and grabbed a simple walking stick that was propped up against the wall by his wheel. He limped over and draped an arm around his wife's shoulders. Emma blinked rapidly.

"Excuse me," the reluctant princess said, holding up a hand. "Why are you like a more spry version of Mr. Gold now instead of Rumple…whatever?"

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes at her and explained, "Regina is dead, my True Love was returned to me…I no longer needed my powers."

"Well, then this is going to be really awkward," Emma went on, tossing a strand of golden hair over her shoulder. "Because my parents sent me here to ask for your help against a new enemy."

Brown eyes darkened slightly at that as Rumplestiltskin asked, "Who is this 'new enemy'?"

Emma went into full-on professional mode as she explained, "We're not sure yet. Henry has been receiving…threats."

Belle gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Rumplestiltskin's expression got even darker at that. He had always had a soft spot for the boy. Henry's spirit had always reminded him a bit of his Baelfire.

Emme continued, "Threats against a prince would never be taken lightly, but after everything we've been through, my parents are enforcing a zero tolerance policy. And, of course, I've been on high alert. I…haven't been sleeping very well since it started happening."

Belle nodded in understanding, and she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"We'll help in any way we can! Won't we, Rum?" the young woman said, looking up at her husband.

"_We_ are doing no such thing," Rumplestiltskin said, his expression grim. "_You_ are staying here where it's safe. The entire estate still has plenty of enchantments on it that will make unfamiliar magic-users unable to enter. I will go with the princess and do whatever I can to protect her boy."

Belle did not look happy, but her hand fluttered over her gently rounded belly and she seemed at war with herself.

Emma's expression was not hopeful. "No offense, but what are you going to do with no magic?"

Rumplestiltskin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her again. "I have centuries of experience, dearie. Alchemy, potions. And when you live as the Dark One for so long, a flicker of magic will always remain. I am not as powerful as I was, and I never will be again, but I am not a useless old man." The last was said with a slight growl.

Emma help up her hands in defense. "Hey now, I wasn't implying that. I just thought that this would be easier. You know, you swoop in there with your…uh…Dark Oneness and blow the guy off the map."

"Oh, dearie," Rumplestiltskin said with a voice dripping with condescension. "That would never have worked."

Emma's eyebrows knit together. "Why not?"

With an expression reminiscent of his former self, he answered, "Haven't you learned yet? All magic comes with a price."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. love me truly

**LOVE ME TRULY**

Belle watched her husband flit around their room as quickly as his bad leg would allow. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were narrowed as he threw some clothes and other provisions into a suitcase that had obviously come over from Storybrooke.

"Rum," she finally said, and her worry (with a tinge of anger) was evident. "You can't really mean to leave me here alone while you run off with Emma into something dangerous?"

He was by her side in an instant, arms wrapped tightly around his wife. Their unborn child was nestled between them.

"It's not forever, love," he promised, mumbling into her hair. "I feel that I owe Emma, and the boy. After everything the curse put them through…"

"But that's over and done with now!" Belle exclaimed, her voice coming out more shrill than she intended. "Yes, they were put into an…_unfortunate_ situation…but we're all better off now."

Rumplestiltskin sighed. "Belle, please try to understand. It has been hundreds of years since I've felt guilty about much of anything. I felt guilty about what happened to Bae…and about what happened to you…and now we're just starting to put our lives back together. But Emma's boy is receiving _threats _and I'm finding that I feel a bit guilty about that, too, because I'm the one who set their lives on this path in the first place. So if I can do something to stop this, I'm going to. I won't be a coward any longer."

Belle wanted to stay angry with him a little while longer, but found that her resolve was already giving way. Still, she plunged on, "Then I'm coming with you!"

Her husband sighed, rubbing his hands up and down his wife's bare arms. "It would make me feel better if you stayed here where it's safe."

"But," his clever wife said, a smile slowly spreading across her face, "What if something were to happen to me? Or the baby? I'd be here all alone!"

She thought she had him for sure, but Rumplestiltskin just met her eyes and smiled even more widely than his wife. "Already taken care of, dearie. Your caretaker should be here any moment!"

"My…caretaker?" Belle's mouth gaped open in surprise. Almost as if on queue, there was a loud knock from the outer doors.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin made their way down to the Great Room and saw Emma rising from the table.

"Who's at the door?" she asked the masters of the house.

Belle ran ahead of her husband and flung the doors open.

"Hi, Belle! Hi, Emma!" Red greeted with a huge smile. She was wearing her trademark hood and carrying a small bit of luggage.

"Red!" Belle exclaimed, "How on earth did he convince you to come all the way out here?"

Stepping into the room, the wolf girl rolled her eyes and said, "I owed him a favor, of course."

Rumplestiltskin giggled, gleefully. Belle stomped over and swatted his arm.

"So now you're taking Red away from her friends and family, too!" Belle snapped at her husband. He just shrugged.

"Dearest," he began, trying to calm his wife, "I thought you would enjoy having another woman around to talk to! Miss Red is trustworthy, strong, brave and can turn into a wolf during the full moon. I thought you'd be pleased!"

Red fidgeted, looking embarrassed.

"Speaking of which," Rumplestiltskin went on, turning his gaze to the crimson clad woman, "I expect you to wear your hood at all times while you're here alone with my wife. We wouldn't want any accidents."

"Of course!" Red exclaimed, throwing up her hands, "I'd never risk anyone's safety!"

"Good, so it's settled, then!"

And Belle knew he had won.

* * *

><p>It was nearly 9:30 p.m. when Rumplestiltskin set off with Emma. Normally they would never venture out at night, but lethal attacks (or any attacks, really) on the roads were few and far between since the breaking of the curse. Emma was jumpy and wanted to get home to her son as soon as possible.<p>

"So…your leg is all fucked up again, huh?" Emma asked, attempting to make small talk.

Rumplestiltskin grimaced but answered honestly, "Yes, you might say that. I was gravely injured a long time ago and never quite recovered. When I had my powers I didn't have to worry about such things. Being human again does have its drawbacks."

Emma nodded, "But the benefits outnumber the drawbacks, huh? I mean, you have Belle now."

"Indeed, I do," he said, and couldn't quite help the smile that spread across his face.

Emma generally had a hard time understanding what Belle saw in the old guy, but when he looked like that…_softer_, almost…she could concede that maybe he wasn't such a bad guy. Besides, he did help them break the curse.

"How did you know about the curse, anyway?" Emma voiced her current train of thought.

"Oh, that," Rumplestiltskin said, and Emma could have sworn that he looked a bit uncomfortable. "About that. I…uh…wrote it."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Belle had just finished making a fresh pot of tea when she felt the very obvious change in atmosphere inside the Dark Castle.<p>

"Red?" she called out from the large kitchen. Her friend did not answer.

The air around her tingled with magic, and Belle knew enough to recognize that it was not the kind her husband once possessed. It was someone…or some_thing_ else. Something trying to invade her home.

"RED!" Belle yelled, running toward the Great Room where she had left her friend after tasking her with making a fire.

The red-hooded girl was gazing out of one of the large windows that ran along the outer wall of the room. Belle willed her heart to slow down.

"Red?" Belle repeated, slowly approaching her friend.

Without turning to look at Belle, Red whispered, "something's coming."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will have more content!_


	5. diving down the hole

**IMAGINARIUM: CHAPTER 5**

**Diving Down the Hole**

* * *

><p>Rumplestiltskin no longer possessed the magic of the Dark One, but he was no fool when it came to such matters.<p>

A tremor moved through his entire body as he and Emma approached the Charmings' castle. There was definitely something there, hovering just beneath the surface of consciousness.

Rumplestiltskin tasted it in the very air around them. But just as they reached the gates, his heart nearly stopped in his chest.

Something was wrong. Not at the castle. Not with Henry.

_Belle._

_"No!" _he found himself yelling, causing Emma to jump.

Turning to look at the former sorcerer, Emma immediately forgot whatever snide remark she was about to make. Because the man's face, the face she had grown to know as Mr. Gold long before she found out he was actually some sort of super wizard, reflected more horror than she thought he was capable of.

"What's happened?" Emma asked, her own voice tight with fear.

Rumplestiltskin said nothing.

* * *

><p>"I truly am sorry to have to do this," the Blue Fairy said as she approached Belle, having made herself human-sized.<p>

"Then don't do it," Belle ground out between gritted teeth.

"I'm afraid we simply can't take the chance," the fairy continued, as if Belle hadn't spoken. "You'll stay with us until the baby is born and we can determine if it's safe."

"My child is not an 'it'," Belle fumed, all sparks and hellfire in the face of her captor. "My child is a he or a she. And no, I will not give you the satisfaction of knowing the names."

The Blue Fairy frowned at that. "He's taught you well. Child, you must understand that your husband is a monster hidden in the skin of a man. You broke his curse, but the dark power still resides. It's deep down, but it's most certainly there. Your child is in danger from the darkness."

Belle narrowed her eyes and spat, "You forget, our child is also part of me. And I certainly have no power!"

The fairy leader's eyebrow winged up as she said, "don't you? Slayer of the Evil Queen, tamer of the Dark One. I would say you wield great power."

Belle had no response for that. So she curled up in her favorite chair as the damned fairy hovered over her, and placed one hand protectively around her belly, while clenching the other in a tight fist.

The Blue Fairy had the audacity to look offended by the action. "Honestly," she said, "we're not going to rip the baby from your womb!"

"Pardon me for not trusting you," Belle said, finally turning from the fairy to stare into the fire flickering in the hearth.

Without looking at the fairy, Belle continued, "What have you done with Red?"

"The werewolf is safe," the Blue Fairy answered in her trilling voice. "She has a good heart and we would never harm her without provocation. Besides, she wears her enchanted cloak. Your husband created it, you know. Traded it to Red's grandmother decades ago."

"Of course he did," Belle said with little emotion.

After a few moments of silence, a thought occurred to Belle and her curiosity got the best of her (as it often did.) "Why are you really here? I'm not due to give birth for another three months or so, and there are more pressing matters in the kingdom. Prince Henry is receiving threats, so surely the royal family has requested your assistance with that."

The Blue Fairy tilted her head slightly to consider Belle's observation. "I have one of my girls posted at the castle, don't you worry. Young Henry is very important, but they don't require my personal presence. I have sent another fairy that I trust."

Changing tracks, Belle then said, "He'll come for me, you know. He won't stand for this."

"There isn't much he can do," the Blue Fairy said, though not unkindly. "He still has some power, but I don't think he's aware of it. So, first, he would have to hone it. And even then, we are much more powerful than he is now."

The Blue Fairy held out a hand and continued, "Belle, please come with me. I don't want to do this completely against your will, but I will transport you magically if I must."

Belle sighed, and made her decision.

"No one decides my fate but me," she muttered, then flung her fisted hand toward the fairy.

Ashes from the hearth invaded the fairy's eyes, causing her to scream.

In that moment of blind confusion, Belle ran.

* * *

><p>"I have to get back to her NOW!" Rumplestiltskin yelled, limping angrily around the war room of Snow White's palace. Emma stood out of the line of fire, nervously watching him. Henry was pressed up against her side.<p>

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Nova said, nervously ringing her hands. "You have to stay here for now, you see."

"No, I DON'T see, you damned fairy!" Rumplestiltskin snarled at the pink-clad fairy. "You have the power to send me back in an instant! My wife is in danger, so do it!"

Nova shook her head, looking as if she might cry. "I'm sorry, I can't!" she wailed. "And how are you so sure your wife is in danger, anyway?"

That question made Rumplestiltskin pause. "It's just…a feeling I have."

Nova nodded. "Yes. It's your power. My magic doesn't agree with what you are."

"What I WAS!" the former sorcerer snapped. "You obviously didn't get the message, dearie, but I haven't been the Dark One since True Love's Kiss broke my curse months ago!"

"Who needs fairy magic, anyway?"

All heads turned to the new voice coming from the doorway.

"There are other ways," Jefferson said with a grin, sauntering into the room carrying a large hat box.

"Jefferson!" Emma's face reflected her surprise, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"A little bird told me that an old friend needs some help," the hatter's smile grew wider as he dropped the box and put his hands innocently in his coat pockets.

Rumplestiltskin approached the man with barely contained rage, "You may have returned Belle to me, but don't think I won't kill you for the _inappropriate _attention you've been lavishing upon her!"

"Whoa, time out!" Emma yelled. "What inappropriate attention?"

Rumplestiltskin whirled toward the blonde and spat, "Ever since we returned, this hatter who is obviously TRULY mad has been showing up on my doorstep from time to time to take my Belle on hikes, bring her new books and generally make a nuisance of himself!"

Emma was incredulous. "So you're pissed because he's her friend?"

Rumplestiltskin blinked rapidly and replied, "Well, no, I want her to have friends. Just…female ones."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Wow, you really are hundreds of years old, aren't you? You're stuck in the Stone Age."

Before Rumplestiltskin could come up with an appropriate comeback, Jefferson cleared his throat.

"Look, I like Belle. She's a good friend. And since returning from Storybrooke I've found it hard to stop…watching. So I usually have a pretty good idea of what's going on in the Kingdoms, and I have it on good authority that ol' Rumple here has every right to be worried. Something is going on, and it involves Belle. And it just so happens that I can get us back to his estate without fairy magic!"

He indicated his hat box with a flourish of hands that made Rumplestiltskin clench his jaw. He was not a jealous man. Of course not. But the hatter managed to aggravate him by simply existing.

Certainly, jealousy had nothing to do with it.

"Fine!" Rumplestiltskin finally said, trying to limp as little as possible as he approached the hat box.

"No, you can't!" Nova squeaked.

Rumplestiltskin's smile was not kind as he said, "try and stop me."

* * *

><p>Belle ran awkwardly through the halls of the Dark Castle, calling for her friend.<p>

"RED! Where are you?" the beauty tried to swallow down the panic that threatened to consume her.

"Belle?" she heard her friend's voice faintly coming from one of the rarely used guest rooms.

"Thank the gods!" Belle exclaimed, skidding to a halt in front of the door and jerking hard on the handle. It wouldn't budge.

"Fucking Blue Fairy!" Belle yelled, all of her frustrations coming to a head. She knew of her husband's issues with the fairies, but she never would have imagined it would come to something like this.

She pounded on the door that imprisoned her friend, but her heart wasn't in it. If it was sealed with magic, there was nothing she could do.

With her forehead against the cool wood and a tear running down her cheek, Belle whispered, "Rumplestiltskin…I love you."

**To Be Continued...**


	6. break free from all your lies

**IMAGINARIUM: CHAPTER 6**

_"Try to forgive me, I don't believe in fairy tales…"_

* * *

><p>When the curse broke, Baelfire was no where near Storybrooke, Maine.<p>

In fact, he was in Los Angeles doing freelance contracting; building cabinets and laying sidewalks and whatnot. People paid well in the suburbs, and he usually had plenty of money in his pocket. Even on nights when the temptation to drink it all away was almost unbearable.

But Bae knew that the blissful ignorance brought on by liquor was only temporary, and so he had decided long ago to avoid the stuff.

When the curse broke, when he literally felt his father's presence from across the country, he opened up an expensive bottle of scotch and drank half before he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>When he woke, many hours later, he grabbed a much-needed cup of coffee and jumped into his old work truck.<p>

Following the magic was easy, but finding his father was proving to be much harder.

Storybrooke was in chaos when Baelfire arrived. He had barely eaten and had not slept, driving across the country fueled by adrenaline, anger, and something he had thought he had lost…hope.

Lightning crackled in the sky, though it had been clear just outside the city limits. People wielding weapons from the old world ran through the streets. A beautiful brunette wearing mismatched armor practically knocked Bae over in her haste.

"Sorry!" she absently called, slowing for only the briefest of moments.

It was in that moment that Bae saw the weapon in the woman's hands.

His father's dagger, just as it had looked in the old world.

Before Bae could stop the woman, or utter any words at all, she was gone in a flurry of chestnut curls.

A little while later, the sky cracked completely open and the man who had once been the son of a lonely spinner found himself tumbling into darkness.

* * *

><p>Jefferson and Rumplestiltskin had just vanished into a giant, spinning magic hat when Brandon arrived.<p>

Emma's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Brandon?" the blonde gasped the only name she knew him by.

"It's Baelfire," he said, simply, looking around the room. "The guards let me pass because I told them I know the Princess. Intimately."

Emma felt her face flush and snapped, "Watch it, my kid is right here!"

"You mean _our _kid," he replied.

Henry looked up at Emma and quietly asked, "Mom, what's going on?"

Emma opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the older, formerly married man she had once had a very unsuccessful relationship with.

"I'm your dad, kid," Bae said, taking in Henry's tousled brown hair and hazel eyes. To Emma he said, "Why didn't you _tell _me?"

Emma frowned at that. "That is a private conversation for another time. More importantly, I have to go berate some guards for letting in any stranger who says he knows me, and, oh, _just what the hell are you doing here?"_

Bae held up his hands in mock surrender. "I don't know if it's because I was in Storybrooke when the curse broke, or because the magic knew to bring me back with it because I'm originally from here. Either way…hi, I'm originally from here. And don't bother asking me how I know all this, because it's pure instinct. But it has my father's magic written all over it, so I can't say I'm that surprised. Speaking of which, I came to the castle because I was following his trail. Where is he?"

"Who?" Henry chimed in. "Who's your father?"

Bae sighed, exasperated. "Rumplestiltskin! Where is he?"

Emma was silent. Her face was blank.

Guiding Henry by the shoulders, she brushed past Baelfire and left the room, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"This is SO COOL!" Henry crowed, practically dancing around the old War Room.<p>

Snow White and Prince Charming weren't as impressed.

"You're SURE this man is Henry's father?" Charming repeated for the dozenth time.

"Yes, I think I'd remember something like that," Emma answered, rolling her eyes.

They were seated around a circular table, discussing the various serious situations simultaneously unraveling all around them.

"My grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming AND Rumplestiltskin and Belle!" Henry called out, still running around the room with endless energy.

"Kid, give it a rest!" Emma finally yelled, though there was little conviction behind her words.

"Wait, who's Belle?" Bae asked, crossing his arms. "My mother died years ago and my father wasn't exactly the most well-loved man in town, even before his curse."

Henry finally stopped running around and practically collapsed at Bae's feet. "Belle is your dad's True Love! They met after you were already gone! He just went back to her because she's in some kind of trouble with the fairies, I think!"

Bae felt a small smile creep across his face. "Huh. My papa found True Love. Good for him."

"Speaking of which," Snow interrupted, "Nova, what in the hell is going on with Belle? And don't even try lying, because I'll know!"

The pink fairy had been hanging back in a corner and now looked positively stricken.

"I'm not sure. You see, Blue doesn't always share the entirety of her plans with us. But I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason!"

"She had better!" Emma snapped. "I like Belle, despite her atrocious taste in men. If anything happens to her…"

Nova held up her hands and shook her head, "Oh, no! No fairy would ever hurt an innocent person! Not ever!"

Bae made a snorting sound in the back of his throat.

"You have something to add?" Charming asked, sounding like he wanted to deck the man who had left his pregnant daughter in a lurch. You know, on principle.

"The Blue Fairy did me no favor the night she gave me the magic bean that transported me to the land with no magic. Yes, it was my father's cowardice that kept him from following me…but it was she who gave me false hope."

"How was it false?" Nova asked, flying over. "I know this story. Blue gave a sad young man hope to save his father, who was slowly being driven mad by power and darkness. If he had only gone with you…"

"Well, he didn't!" Bae yelled, standing so suddenly that his chair overturned.

Everyone watched him, silently. It was Emma who finally said, "Maybe she's right. Maybe the Blue Fairy isn't to blame…"

Bae whirled on her and choked out, "Everyone involved in that night is to blame."

Emma had no response to that.

Finally, taking a calming breath, Bae continued, "Someone please just give me the directions to the Dark Castle and I'll be on my way."

"No, we'll all go," Charming said, standing. "I can't shake the feeling that the threats against Henry are somehow connected to this issue with Belle and the fairies. And it seems no coincidence that it all started around the time Belle became pregnant."

"She's…my father's love…she's pregnant?" Bae stammered out.

"Yep," Emma confirmed, somewhat sarcastically, "congrats, you're gonna be a MUCH older brother!"

* * *

><p>Jefferson and Rumplestiltskin materialized in the Great Hall, barely missing the large dining table in the center of the room.<p>

"I've missed simple jumps like that," Jefferson said, straightening out his long jacket.

Rumplestiltskin paid him no mind, he was already limping as fast as he could toward the doorway into the rest of the castle.

"Belle!" he called, trying to keep his voice from reaching a frantic pitch. "BELLE!"

A muffled female voice from one of the rooms called out, "Rumplestiltskin?"

"Miss Red?" Rumplestiltskin approached the door to one of his many unused guest rooms. The key was sticking out of the lock from the outside.

With a turn of the key, Red practically tumbled out into his arms.

"They took her! They took Belle!" the wolf girl babbled, shaking Rumplestiltskin by the lapels of his waistcoat.

"Who took her?" he asked, softy. Coward that he was without magic, even he knew that panicking would help no one.

"The Blue Fairy," Red breathed. "She took her because of the baby. She thinks the baby will have dark power, I guess left over from…" She trailed off and her eyes widened.

"Yes, I see," Rumplestiltskin said, patting the girl's shoulder without looking at her. "It makes sense now. Make threats against Henry…get me out of the house…leave Belle alone…the baby could be a threat to them…"

He knew he sounded like he was going mad, but he didn't care.

"Red!" Jefferson called, running over. "Are you all right?"

The brunette nodded, but her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Jefferson held out his arms to her, and she buried her face into his chest and wept for her lost friend.

"Red," Rumplestiltskin said, gently but firmly. "It's fine. It'll be fine. Are you willing to help me get her back?"

Red looked up, her eyes puffy from crying but suddenly determined. "Of course! I'd do anything!"

Rumplestiltskin then looked to Jefferson who simply nodded.

"Good. Then let's get to it."

* * *

><p>"I hope my husband comes and brings my werewolf friend and the King and Queen and the Princess and a bunch of dwarves and EVERYONE and kicks your ass!" Belle raged at the Blue Fairy, using colorful terms from their time in Storybrooke. Colorful metaphors from that world had proven quite useful.<p>

The ancient being, the original power known as Reul Ghorm, just clucked her tongue. "Belle, darling, you need to calm down. It's not good for the baby."

"Don't you dare tell me what's good for my baby! You probably want my baby dead!" Belle cried out, knowing that she was starting to sound like a crazy person but not giving a damn. She was, after all, locked in a plush cell in the side of some godforsaken mountain.

The Blue Fairy at least had the decency to look appalled. "Of course not! We would never do anything to harm an innocent person! I've told you that!"

Belle smirked. "Oh? So you didn't create an enchanted quill to capture my husband and imprison him without so much as a trial? You didn't give his son a magic bean and very vague instructions on what it would do, and then mock his loss? You didn't lie about how many people could be transported by the magic wardrobe that brought Emma and August to the other realm? You forget, I'm not only Rumplestiltskin's wife, but I'm also friends with Princess Emma. There are many things I know about you, and I must say I'm not impressed."

For the first time in possibly eons, the Blue Fairy actually looked angry.

But as soon as the expression darkened her face, it was gone.

"I see you've been poisoned by the biased opinions of others. But it's no matter. I know what side I'm on."

Belle's eyes narrowed as she asked, "And what side is that?"

"The right side."

With that, the Blue Fairy gave a slight nod at the imprisoned woman and took her leave.

Belle noticed that she hadn't said anything about being on the _good _side.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
